heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quicksilver (MCU)
Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver, was a man who was born in the Eastern European country of Sokovia with his twin sister, Scarlet Witch. He made appearances in the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Involvement Captain America: The Winter Soldier When the twins reached adulthood, Sokovia had become a warzone, with foreign forces invading their streets frequently. Pietro and his sister took part in various riots to drive the foreign forces out of their streets. What the twins did not realize was that the riots were orchestrated by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in the country and were using the riots to cover up their illegal experiments. One day, Wanda and Pietro were approached by List, a scientist at the HYDRA cell in Sokovia, who offered them the opportunity to achieve the power needed to drive war out of Sokovia. Initially skeptical, Wanda was convinced by Pietro to agree. Along with other volunteers from the town, Wanda and Pietro underwent a series of tests where they were exposed to energy from the Chitauri Scepter, which had fatal effects on the others. Wanda and Pietro, however, experienced exceedingly different effects. The power of the scepter unlocked latent supernatural powers within the pair; while Pietro achieved superhuman speed, Wanda attained a number of mental powers such as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection. Avengers: Age of Ultron When the Avengers invaded Baron Strucker's fortress in Sokovia, Wanda and Pietro aided in its defense, with Pietro intercepting some of Hawkeye's arrows from reaching their targets. Although Strucker was captured and Iron Man retrieved the scepter, the twins allowed him to take it, Wanda having triggered a vision in Tony that would prompt him to use the scepter to cause trouble for the Avengers. After Ultron escaped from Avengers Tower through the internet, he downloaded himself into a new body made from Strucker's work with robotics, and then reached out to Wanda and Pietro. They met at a church in Sokovia, from where Ultron led them to his base of operations and asked them for help at defeating the Avengers. Wanda and Pietro agreed, stating that Stark's missiles were the reason their parents had been killed. Wanda and Pietro then aided Ultron in taking vibranium from the black market dealer Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers confronted Ultron and the twins, with Pietro keeping Black Widow and Captain America off-guard while Iron Man battled Ultron and Wanda used her powers to take Thor out of the picture and set the Hulk on a rampage throughout Johannesburg. Pietro and Wanda accompanied Ultron to Dr. Helen Cho's lab, where he intended to force Dr. Cho to build his new body by using the stolen vibranium. While Ultron's new body was being built, Wanda's power gave her a vision of Ultron's true endgame: to extinguish humanity. She and Pietro rebelled against Ultron and released Dr. Cho from the robot's mind control. When the Avengers attempted to steal Ultron's new body, Pietro helped Captain America and his sister deal with a runaway train in Seoul, Pietro getting civilians out of the way while Rogers and his sister stopped the train. Pietro went to Avengers Tower, accompanied by Wanda and Captain America, just as Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were about to activate Ultron's next body, but with J.A.R.V.I.S.'s A.I. in it. Pietro prevented the initial download from happening, but Thor then blasted the body with lightning, activating it so that all present witnessed the birth of The Vision. The twins decided to help the Avengers against Ultron's final attack, back in Sokovia. While Sokovia was being lifted by Ultron, Pietro helped the Avengers battle Ultron's drone army. When Nick Fury arrived with a helicarrier to help the people of Sokovia get out safely, Pietro acknowledged that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s true purpose was something that he could approve of, using his speed to help evacuate several of the remaining civilians at once. When Ultron stole the Quinjet, he opened fire on the Avengers with its machine-guns. Although most of the Avengers were able to reach cover themselves or were naturally bulletproof, Pietro sacrificed himself to push Hawkeye and a child to safety behind a bus, sustaining serious bullet-wounds in the process. Wanda witnessed his death, prompting her to tear Ultron's "heart" out of his main body in revenge for her own loss. In recognition of Pietro's role in saving his life, Clint named his new son 'Nathaniel Pietro Barton' after Natasha and Pietro. Wanda proceeded to join the Avengers after the team underwent a reorganization when half of them departed to deal with their own issues. Killed Victims *Ultron Killed By *Ultron (Caused) *Hawkeye (Indirectly Caused) Allies *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Vision Enemies *Ultron *Ulysses Klaue Appearances *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants Category:Avengers Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:MCU Characters Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes